


If Life Ain't Just A Joke Then Why Am I Dead?

by Dcat



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Markiplier TV references, just so y'all know Mark isn't in this but a03 doesn't have a tag for most of his egos so here we are, literally debating whether to use the word prognosis or diagnosis as I type, more like I edited this instead of sleeping, tagging for this fandom is like trying to stop a trainwreck you're seeing on tv through the tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcat/pseuds/Dcat
Summary: Dr. Iplier has some grave news to give Dark.
Relationships: Darkiplier (Who Killed Markiplier?) & Dr. Iplier (Worst News Doctor)
Kudos: 10





	If Life Ain't Just A Joke Then Why Am I Dead?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is from the song Dead! by My Chemical Romance. It's nice to be back in this fandom, I didn't realize how much I missed it, hope you guys enjoy the story!
> 
> (Sincerely hope someone gets a laugh out of this)

Dark was _ supposed _ to be planning how to thwart Mark. 

_ Who uses the word thwart anymore? _

Instead he's doodling flowers with a purple pen that's contrarily producing pink ink. He crumples the defaced paper into a ball and it's added to the growing snowball-like collection of procrastination. 

Dark is abruptly thrown out of his pensive state as obnoxious fluorescent lights flood every corner of the room nearly drowning out the grey surrounding his form. 

The sound of a curtain being pulled back can be heard as Dr. Iplier emerges from the lights. 

"I'm sorry," he says, a genuinely empathetic expression on his face, "You're dying."

"I'm afraid that prognosis is about a century too late doctor," Dark's voice echoes and resonates as he smiles, practically baring his teeth. 

His aura twists and grows around him, the red and blue images encompassing him making him that much more threatening as the fluorescent light sputters, flickers, then fades completely shrouding the room in a grey fog. The room is dark once more as Dark is now ironically the brightest thing in the room, an ominous red and blue beacon. 

Dr. Iplier makes the wise decision and scrambles out the door, nearly tripping on his own feet. 

High pitched snickers, soft chucking, and something much more subdued, huffs of laughter perhaps, can be heard from Dark's office as the door continues to swing on it's hinges. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think this occurrence happens at least once a week and Dark laughs every time. 
> 
> This was supposed to be published earlier but my computer was a jerk and deleted a few of my wips which I was unable to recover, and I was rather distraught for a while but I rather liked this idea so I decided to rewrite it (sorry it's so short.) I'm working on some longer fics for this fandom and if you want to talk about it drop a comment or find me on tumblr at dcat-could-be-gayer


End file.
